The article “Pre-Rake Diversity Combination for Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum Mobile Communications Systems,” R. Esmailzadeh and M. Nagakawa, IEICE Trans. Commun., Vol. E76-B, No. 8, August 1993, describes that in response to code spreading, a predistortion is possible through a pre-rake predistortion. This predistortion of the signals to be transmitted is advantageously carried out in a base station, for in a base station, which is connected to an electrical supply system, complex signal processing functions can be integrated more easily than in a mobile station, the service life of whose battery or storage cell is limited. This predistortion presupposes that the mobile station, along with the remaining radio signals, transmits training symbols to the base station in the so-called reverse link, so that the base station can evaluate the transmission properties of the radio channel between the base station and the mobile station. In the forward link, from the base station to the mobile station, no training symbols are then necessary because, from the channel evaluation, the base station infers the forward link from the reverse link. So-called channel reciprocity is assumed. This saves on transmission bandwidth through the use of this asymmetrical base station/mobile station structure.